


Time Alone

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, SHEITH WEEK, sheithweekunlimited, this is before their relationship but they are obviously very fond of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Week Unlimited Day 2: Lions





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Week Unlimited Day 2: Lions

“Why did Allura send us out here alone? What if Zarkon comes for us?” Keith spoke through the radio to Shiro, slumping his shoulders as his lion flew through the air of some strange planet they had been sent to for supplies.    
  
“The others were sent on their own missions. It’s easier this way,” Shiro replied, letting his lion drift along side Red, “Listen, I know you’re worried about Zarkon coming here but we’ll be alright. We just have to grab the supplies and get out of here.”   
  
“Yeah, that would be best,” Keith replied, leaning back against the chair and relaxing a bit, “At least it’s nice out here.”    
  
“You really like the outdoors,” Shiro said, looking out the windows of his lion to look at Red, his face soft as if Keith could see.    
  
“And it’s nice to be out here with you,” Keith answered, closing his eyes until he felt his lion drift slightly, wanting to land on it’s own.    
  
“I think we should land here. Don’t want to bring a whole lot of attention to ourselves in the village,” Shiro said, guiding his lion down to the ground.    
  
Keith made a noise of agreement into the radio, as he began directing his lion down.    
  
The two of them landed and left their lions, meeting up with each other on the ground.    
  
“What exactly do Coran and Allura need?” Keith asked, meeting up with Shiro and making their way towards the small town.    
  
“Something to help with some ship repairs, I guess. It’s in Altean so I can’t read it but someone there should be able to help us. Someone named, Peidax,” Shiro replies, pulling out the list that Coran gave him with what they needed.    
  
“Well let’s find this guy and head back. I don’t like being away from the others when Zarkon is after us,” Keith said, holding his hand at his side in a fist.    
  
“Keith. He’s not going to come after us out here, he would send another commander out after us and we could take him easily. Besides all we have to do is contact the others for it,” Shiro reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder as they walked.    
  
“I suppose,” Keith said, trying to speed up to get to the village faster.    
  
Shiro let out a sigh, trying to keep up with Keith and finish this so they could both get out of there, for the sake of Keith’s stress levels.    
  
“So, what does this ‘Peidax’ look like?” Keith asked, reaching the edge of the village and wandering in with Shiro.    
  
“That’s his name, not his species. It’s? Her? Allura and Coran didn’t specify that…” Shiro responded, looking around at the bustling aliens in what looked to be like a marketplace.    
  
“Uh, Shiro, I think the giant sign that says ‘PEIDAX’S’ is the place we are looking for,” Keith pointed, looking right at a blinking, bright yellow and red sign that was almost blinding.    
  
“Oh…” Shiro trailed off, not realizing that it was right in front of them and feeling rather dumb in that moment.   
  
Keith walked forward, Shiro having to pull him back by pulling on his wrist.    
  
“Hold on, Keith. We have to take this slow and figure out what we are dealing with,” Shiro said sternly, his hand still wrapped around Keith’s wrist.    
  
“Fine,” Keith said flatly, lightly sliding his wrist out of Shiro’s grasp. Their hands brushing against each other, causing the two to turn away and begin walking with their faces flushed.    
  
They reached the entrance to the shop and looked inside, people wandering around inside and looking at what looked to be like different pieces of spaceships. Some were from Galra ships, and some from ships that the two paladins could not identify.    
  
“Hello! Welcome to Peidax’s. My name is Hetriodones. How can I help you?” A female looking alien said, walking over to the two paladins.    
  
“Uh hi, we are actually here to talk to someone named Peidax, Is he here right now?” Shiro asked politely, trying to get on this aliens good side just in case.    
  
“Oh, you mean boss! He’s in the back I can go get him for you,” Hetriodones said, holding her hands up and wandering to the ‘back’ as she had said.    
  
“I don’t know how I feel about this Shiro. This could turn out badly,” Keith whispered, leaning close to Shiro.    
  
“It’ll be fine, Allura and Coran trust him, so we should listen to them,” Shiro replied, looking over to Keith.    
  
“Allura also trusted Zarkon,” Keith hissed under his breath, getting an upset look from Shiro.    
  
“Allura also trusts you, and you’re Galra,” Shiro snapped back, cringing at himself when he realized what he said, “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”   
“It’s fine, I get what you mean. And Allura doesn’t trust me right now. You saw how she reacted when she found out,” Keith said, crossing his arms over his chest.    
  
“She’s trying to process it, just give her time. Let’s just focus on the task and get out of here,” Shiro said, lightly placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder to comfort him.    
  
Keith didn’t respond when he saw Hetriodones return with another alien beside her. Peidax was… interesting to say the least. His eyes were cat light and bright yellow, and his skin was slightly bumpy and green. He had stubby horns poking out the top of his head and webbed like hands and feet.    
  
“This is Peidax,” Hetriodones spoke, gesturing to the weird looking green alien next to her.    
  
“Hello, Peidax. My name is Shiro and this is Keith, we are paladins of Voltron sent here by Princess Allura of planet Altea. We were told that you could help us find these parts,” Shiro said, gesturing to Keith when we said his name before pulling out the list and handing it to Peidax.    
  
Peidax took the list and pulled some weird monocle looking thing out of the pocket of his pants, placing it to his eye to read the list.    
  
“Ah, I see what you need,” Shiro and Keith both jumped slightly when he spoke, his voice croaking kind of like… a frog (not to mention he looked like a frog).    
  
“I will find these for you and bring them back,” Peidax finished, disappearing with Hetriodones following after him.    
  
A few minutes later Peidax returned with a crate full of the parts they needed.    
  
“Thank you so much, how much do we owe you?” Shiro asked, ready to pull out the money Coran had given them.    
  
“No need. I’m always happy to help out old friends,” Peidax smiled with his mouth closed, folding his arms behind his back.    
  
“Thank you again,” Shiro held out his robot arm, Peidax taking it and shaking it slightly.    
  
Keith did the same when the frog alien turned to him. Once he stopped, both him and Shiro took the pieces and headed towards the lions going into them and starting them up.    
  
“Let’s get going back to the castle,” Keith said, holding onto his controls.    
  
“Wait, just a tick, Keith,” Shiro started, “I want to take you somewhere.”    
  
“What?” Keith inquired, watching as the black lion flew into the sky. Keith followed after him, still confused but Shiro refused to answer.    
  
They flew through the air for a good hour or so, both of them not speaking a word to each other.    
  
“Shiro, are we almost there?” Keith asked, breaking the silence.    
  
“Yes,” Shiro replied, “Look out the window.”    
  
Keith gave a confused look but obeyed, seeing a destroyed planet in front of them.    
  
“What... is that…?” Keith stared, eyes wide as the dead planet.    
  
“Galra…” Shiro started, “This was Zarkon’s home back when he created the black lion. Black showed me this in the bonding session we had, but this is where the Galra are from.”    
  
“Shiro. Why did you take me here?” Keith questioned, turning to look at the screen next to him that projected Shiro now.    
  
“You may be Galra, but that doesn’t define you, Keith. You are only part Galra, but so am I,” Shiro smiled, holding up his arm and chuckling slightly.    
  
“You’re a dork, Shiro,” Keith smiled back, leaning back into his chair.    
  
“Let’s go home now,” Shiro replied, turning his lion around to to start flying back.    
  
“Hey, Shiro?” Keith started, following the black lion.    
  
“Yeah?” Shiro replied, his head perking up.    
  
“Thanks,” Keith said, letting go of his controls and letting the lion go on autopilot.   
  
“For what?” Shiro questioned.   
  
“Being here for me. It really means a lot,” Keith said, a smile coming onto his face.   
  
“Wow that’s kind of not straight Keith,” Shiro teased.   
  
“Okay, moment ruined Lance.” Keith sighed, a light pinkish flush covering his cheeks.     
  
“Why am I Lance!?” Shiro asked, confusing displaying across his features.    
  
“That’s something he would say,” Keith hissed, turning his face away as he blushed.    
  
“Yeah, yeah, love you too, Keith.”    
  
“Shiro, stop!”    
  
Keith sped up his lion, trying to get out of range of Shiro and hide his embarrassment.    
  
“Keith, slow down, I was just kidding!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @shiirxtakashii!


End file.
